Love is Forever Death is Never
by DevilPrincessOfDarkWorld
Summary: "2 years...only 2 more years to live." These were the same words that had been plaguing his mind and it bothered him to an extent. Just when they were at the highlight of their relationship this happens, how painful it is, and how tragic there love Is.


_**A/N: Yes finally I have returned and to everyone Happy New Year! **_

_**Author: Kitykazero15_01**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Pairing: Yullen **_

_**Genre: tragedy/romance/drama **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**_

_**Warning: OOC may be encountered **_

_**Love is forever…Death is never **_

Summary: "2 years...only 2 more years to live." These were the same words that had been plaguing his mind and it bothered him to an extent. Just when they were at the highlight of their relationship this happens, how painful it is, and how tragic there love story had been.

* * *

He just stood there staring blankly into space not bothering to answer his phone that had ringing for the past hour or so, he hadn't noticed tears had been streaming down from his eyes after a while he was brought back to reality, wiping away the tears that had fallen and also that's when he picked up his phone and looked who the caller was. It was Lenalee, but he just decided to ignore her and go back to his musings, musings of he and his beloved's past together in love in, trials and till his final hours which lead him to going back to the memories of what they had been through this lifetime, at this he couldn't help but let out a smile grace his lips.

oooooo

It was a simple morning, the cool breeze blowing in the midst of tranquillity over the lush green meadows as two lovers sat under an old oak tree located on the hill in the meadows, neither spoke but the smile on their face clearly shows their content, how the day was perfect.

"Isn't this day perfect Yu?" the young teen asked his companion as he looked at the said person who nodded in agreement, present in both eyes were deep love and compassion for each other, pulling the latter into an embrace and pulling away for a brief moment he smiled at him lovingly.

"But to me you're more perfect than this and you'll always be perfect for me." He said and hugged him again as the other hugged back and after a while or so both let go off each other.

They looked deep into each other's eyes, never breaking contact as both slowly lean into each other as now their foreheads rest on each other.

"I love you Allen." He spoke and ran his hand through his lovers white hair.

"I love you too." He answered and intertwined his fingers with the others own as now both lips were inches apart and then their lips meet, as both hearts melted into the kiss, it was love filled and passionate, breaking apart once air was needed, their eyes still fixed upon each other.

"Shall we continue this inside my Moyashi?" He purred seductively at the young male who seems to be thinking the same thing as the other.

"Of course Yuu-chan ." he replied as the blue haired teen stood up and help him to his feet, thanking him both walked back to their home enjoying each step they took before reaching the door and opening it, and of course closing it on their way in.

Once inside they hurriedly ran up to their bedroom to continue their loving, as they entered Allen was swiftly off his feet and carried bridal style and was gently deposited onto the bed as Kanda went on top of him and pecked him on the lips as to he wrapped his arms around the older's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, breaking away Kanda buried his face at the nape of his lovers neck playfully licking, sucking and nipping ever so often earning himself moans from the other making his cock harden even more, snaking his hand under the others shirt, caressing the smooth and well toned body beneath him which whom shivered at the contact, leaving the teens neck he unbuttoned the younger's shirt expertly and removing the obstruction, ghosting his fingers up and down his chest-.

But he was suddenly brought back to reality when he suddenly remembered it was their anniversary, standing up, he stood up and made his way to the bed, gently picking up the picture on the bedside table he let a sincere smile escape his lips, kissing it gently and then hugging the frame.

"Happy anniversary." He stated and placed the picture back to its place and took to the bathroom to take a quick shower, 3 minutes later he came out, walking to the closet, he took out a simple attire which composed of a black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt which reminded him of those deep yet beautiful piercing eyes of his that had once captured his attention and which he fell in love. Making his way out of the room and down the stairs and into the living room as a sudden memory flashed in his mind.

"Happy Birthday Yuu!" Allen happily greeted as his lover only smiled at him as he was led to sit down on the couch, and was handed a box with a blue wrapper and a red ribbon above it.

Opening it he was surprised for inside was a photo album so beautifully decorated and what's more is that it held the picture of him and his lover on their first date.

"So do you like it?" he asked nervously and he received a hot passionate kiss as a reply.

'I really miss you.' He said in his mind and continued to make his way out of the house and as he went to the front yard he picked up a single pink lotus flower and let himself out of the backyard. He continued to make his way to the hill and to the old oak tree which he and his lover used to sit under. Upon arrival at the said spot a marker greeted him and a smile escaped his lips, kneeling in front of the black slate he gently brushed away the dirt that had accumulated over the past years and pulling the weeds, after noting the job done his fingers lightly traced the name that has been etched on the marble as memories of his final moments flash back before him.

A young man sat silently beside a bed holding another's hand tightly as it was his life line, it had been 2 days since he had been out cold and he was so worried for his lover, cause without him he couldn't think straight, and his grip tightened a little bit more, as then he heard his love awoke, how his heart fluttered in joy and relief.

"Allen? Please don't cry. I'm alright." He assured him as he brushed the away the tears that had fallen from the others beautiful blue-gray eyes.

"The doctor said you only have 2 more years to live." He sadly said as another tear fell and his grip still held onto his.

'2 years...only 2 more years to live.' He repeated in his head and these were the same words that had been plaguing his mind and it bothered him to an extent, he just couldn't bare accept the fact that his life was cut short, but the more painful part for him is that just when they were at the highlight of their relationship this happens, life is cruel.

"Yuu please don't let it stop you from being happy and enjoying life, I'm here for you and always remember that and we still have time so let's make every moment memorable for your sake and mine."

"For your sake and mine, I promise you everything will be memorable." He promised and he could only smile.

And they did all the things that they had dubbed as worthwhile, no moment was wasted, every memory was heart warming, every hour spent, every sweet words uttered every kiss savoured for until his last breath he promised only happiness will be experienced.

Now here he lay in his final breath a smile grazing his pale lips as his lover sat beside him stroking his hair lovingly and never leaving his gaze from him.

"Have you always been happy with me by your side and as your beloved?" The question suddenly popped up, and he smiled his sweetest at him.

"Of course I have for you are the one My heart chose and him I chose to spend my life with." He answered and gently brushed his cheek, and continued; "you are the greatest gift given to me and your very existence and if it weren't for you my life would suck. Thank you Allen for you being here with me." As tears flowed from his eyes as same as the other was also.

"I love you so very much." He stated and gently leaned down as his head rested on his chest and he could clearly hear his heart slowing down.

"I love you too." He replied and nuzzled his lover's hair for the last time. Looking up they stared into each other's eyes, leaning slowly until their foreheads touched he whispered,

"Even in death I will always love you." And their lips met for their last and final kiss, it was sweet, soft and sincere, breaking apart both orbs held such deep emotion in them.

"It's time." He said and the younger nodded and sat up straight still holding his lovers hand.

"Goodbye Yuu, I promise that I will still be happy without you here by my side and your memory and love will always be engraved in my heart."

With that he closed his eyes falling into a deep and endless slumber, never again to open to see light and to view the world of the living.

He and the persons whom had been close to the couple came to his lover funeral, all of the felt the same emotions, how tragic has the moment been for the couple and short has been their love, it was so painfully that his heart couldn't take it, yet he had promised to move on and thus that's when all her tears became frozen and her smiles strained and fake. With the final viewing of his only beloved's face, she vowed, no matter how painful his departure was she'll try to move on even though it hurts him so. After the funeral had ended she had asked to be left alone, her eyes not leaving her graze from the new grave sadness clearly in her eyes. As she stood up a shadow of gloom hung above her.

He let out a sigh escape his lips; it has been 4 years since his departure from this world and it seems he couldn't fulfil his promise, how can he, he had loved him so much and it's unbearable for him and isn't ironic for he was the one who had said that he shouldn't be sad for leaving him.

"It's been a long time isn't it? Yeah I know I should be happy and move on, I'm really trying, and I really am." And silence followed, he stayed there for the rest of the day until the sun begun to set in the horizon slowly standing up and placing the delicate flower on the grave, he gave one last final glance before leaving his lovers stone. With a heavy heart with each step he took as he walked away from the grave.

Written on the black slate was this:

_**Kanda Yuu**_

_**23 yrs. Old**_

_**June 6**_

_**October 31**_

_**You will always be remembered and never forgotten**_

_**Love is forever...death is never**_

As nightfall came he just sat there his eyes fixed upon the moonlit sky a bittersweet smile adorning his lips, he will never forget and always remember the love that he had been given and the loving memory that his beloved had left, present in his eyes were the sadness and longing of his beloved, every detail of him was still perfectly clear, from his dark blue eyes to his loving smile only for him. Yes everything about him he could still clearly remember. As he stood up from his seat outside the balcony a warm wind passed him by and a genuine smile made its way to his lips.

"This time I will really fulfil my promise." He whispered to the wind.

As he entered his sanctuary a poem entered his mind, picking up a pen and paper he started to write what his mind had constructed and will always be a reminder of how much he had loved him so and how much pain he had to endure each passing day without his warmth, love and presence in his life.

_**The sound of the rain fills my senses**_

_**And memory of you comes to mind**_

_**Your beautiful piercing yet sincere eyes**_

_**Your wonderful loving smile**_

_**Your memory is all I can remember**_

_**I can still feel your warm embrace**_

_**I can't still hear your loving promises**_

_**I can still vividly remember your loving smile**_

_**All I can remember is your memory**_

_**I have always been like this since you left me**_

_**I've been lost in your memory**_

_**Your touch I have missed**_

_**I am lost without your guidance**_

_**Incomplete without you presence**_

_**I am incomplete without your love**_

_**My heart empty without your warmth**_

_**My soul hallow without love**_

_**Without you here my life is in ruins**_

_**My life is not worth it**_

_**This life not worth living**_

_**All those memories**_

_**All those moments **_

_**All those times**_

_**Will always be remembered**_

_**This is the last time I will write**_

_**Of what I have felt**_

_**Of how much pain I have endured**_

_**For I have promised to move on**_

Setting his pen down he wiped away the tears that had fallen from his eyes, reading his work; he smiled for he had felt relieved that he had disclosed his heart from the pain it has long been enduring all those years of grieving, all the tears cried and all those times wasted and everything that he had missed the whole time he had been distancing himself from his friends. Placing the sheet of paper on the desk and standing up from his seat he went outside again to the balcony and sang the song that is close to his heart.

_**Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
Ikidzuku hai no naka no honou  
Hitotsu~ Futatsu to~**_

_**Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
Daichi ni taruru ikusen no  
**__**Yume~ Yume**_

His tears feel freely as he sang his hear tout his voice so filled with love and longing hidden underneath was sadness and regret but still the latter emotions dominated, with each verse he sang the pain in his heart lessens and continues to sing with all his heart. He couldn't be happier.

"I love you Kanda you and from now on I will fulfil the promise I said to you, I will always remember." He said and went back inside closing the balcony door with a content smile on his lips. He slept peacefully after this. No more nightmares, no more tears, no more fake smiles, no more pain, no more heartaches, all there is now is true happiness and a new hope.

-End-

* * *

Me: what an ending

Allen: oh well

Yu: ...I died?

Me: yeah...sorry

Yu: ok

Me: again I accept story requests, one-shots and flames appreciated...

_**R&R please**_

_**Kitykazero**_


End file.
